


Sun and Cloud

by Sunflower_Smile



Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Haechan and Yangyang are boyfriends, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, True Love, follow up short to my previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Smile/pseuds/Sunflower_Smile
Summary: (This is a small follow up short story to my previous story, but you can read it as a stand-alone) Yangyang and Haechan are boyfriends still in the honeymoon phase and they’re obsessed with each other, this is just one of their dates. I also wanted to write in a couple of members we didn’t get to see in the previous story!
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang, Yanghyuck - Relationship
Series: Sun Cloud ⛅️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sun and Cloud

“Moon Taeil, I love you, Moon Taeil, I love you,” Haechan repeated in sing song as he hung onto Taeil’s neck. Taeil being the patient hyung he is, let the younger boy play around as he struggled to fix his lunch. 

“Don’t you have a boyfriend now that you can smother with love?” Taeil laughed, gently pushing Haechan away so he can finally eat. 

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean I can’t smother you with love too. You’re my favorite hyung after all,” he settled for leaning his head on his hyung’s shoulder not trying to push his luck even though Taeil was generally pretty lax about this kind of stuff. 

“It’s probably because he feels guilty for ignoring us lately to make out with Yangyang every five seconds,” Jaehyun snorted as he waltzed into the kitchen to get lunch as well. 

“Nuh uh! I haven’t been ignoring you guys!” Haechan’s voice always got high whenever he defended himself. 

“Oh really? This is the first time you’ve even been up here on our floor in forever. Unless you count when you came to announce your new boyfriend,” Jaehyun continued his teasing. 

“I didn’t mean to...” Haechan's face dropped. 

“Haechannie he’s just teasing you,” Taeil laughed patting Haechan’s thigh to comfort him, “he acts like he’s not the one who disappears for days when he’s dating someone.”

“What! How did this become about me!” Jaehyun scoffed acting offended, putting a hand to his chest. 

“Don’t dish it if you can’t take it!” Jungwoo piped in from where he was laying down in the living room. 

“Hey shut up over there, no one was talking to you,” Jaehyun yelled back. 

“Then don’t tease our baby!” Jungwoo was never the type to back down even if they were all joking around. 

“Fine,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes as Haechan stuck his tongue out like the spoiled baby he was, “Anyways, in all seriousness though, has it been okay? You know, working together and being together?” 

“Yeah, it’s been pretty good,” Haechan shrugged nonchalantly, “I mean except for right before we started dating and we had that weird fight with Mark, but it was all a misunderstanding.”

“Okay... I’m just saying we don’t want another awkward breakup. Now that time we REALLY didn’t see you for months at our dorm.”

“Okay so everyone just knew about me and Mark and didn’t say shit?” Haechan’s nose twitched, a bit annoyed. 

“Not everyone... I mean we didn’t exactly know at the time. We just knew something weird was going on with the way you guys were acting.”

“Okay... well this is different. I know that dating Mark wasn’t very smart when I look back, but...”

“But what?” Taeil asked intrigued as him and Jaehyun gave Haechan their full attention. 

“But... I love Yangyang... a lot,” he laughed nervously, “I know that’s probably weird to hear...”

“It’s not weird, it’s cute,” Jungwoo’s soft voice chimed in startling the other boys who barely realized he’d snuck his way into the kitchen too. 

“I didn’t realize it was that serious with you guys,” Jaehyun raised his eyebrows, “Sorry. I guess I still think of you as a baby sometimes,” Jaehyun shrugged as he thought out loud, “I didn’t mean to make it sound like it’s a bad idea for you guys to date or anything.”

“You’re not the only one who thinks I’m a baby,” Haechan smiled reassuring Jaehyun that he didn’t take his comment too seriously. 

“I think you guys are really cute together,” Jungwoo smiled as he starting opening some snacks. 

“Me too,” Taeil agreed, “I hope it works out. And if god forbid you guys do break up, at least you’re in different subunits,” he joked making the other boys laugh too. 

“On that note I’m gonna head out, Yangyang should be coming over soon,” Haechan jumped up excitedly. 

“Like I said... every five seconds,” Jaehyun smirked. 

“You’re just mad because I’m getting laid and you’re not!” Haechan refused to let Jaehyun think he won. 

“TMI!” Jaehyun yelled back as Haechan was halfway out the door. He let Jaehyun get the last word only because he was too excited to get down to his own dorm and finally have another date with his cute boyfriend. 

-

“What are you making?” Johnny was pulled in by the savory scent in the air coming from whatever it was that Haechan was cooking. 

“I’m trying out a Chinese recipe that I got from Kun, he said it’s a pretty easy one but still really yummy,” Haechan danced as he continued with his labor of love. 

“Smells so good,” Johnny leaned over, taking in the aroma. 

“Oh good, I hope it tastes as good as it smells. Are you gonna want some? I can make sure I have enough.”

“No it’s okay, I’m about to leave,” Johnny sighed, he did kind of want to try the food. 

“Oh?” 

“I’m gonna stay over at Ten’s, I promised him we’d have dinner together.”

“You’re staying the night over there?” Haechan pouted. 

“You don’t have to pretend you’re gonna miss me, isn’t that a good thing for you? Having the room to yourself?” Johnny wiggled his eyebrows at Haechan. 

“Johnny, just because you have sex on your mind 24/7 doesn’t mean that I do believe it or not,” Haechan pursed his lips smugly. 

“You’re right, I should probably take care of that, I’ll see ya,” Johnny stood up to leave. 

“Wait, what?” Haechan narrowed his eyes pointing the spatula in his hand towards Johnny. 

“What?” Johnny echoed. 

“You’re gonna take care of _that_? Right as you’re leaving... to Ten’s dorm...?”

“I was just saying in general,” Johnny waved it off. 

“Interesting... staying at Ten’s... when you’ve got sex on your mind... when you know his roommate is gonna be staying here. How convenient,” Haechan nodded to himself slowly as he turned back to his food preparation. 

“Stop making it weird, Ten is my best friend. Y-you know that,” Johnny scratched his neck. 

“Oh then why are you stuttering, Johnny Suh?” Haechan challenged looking at Johnny again with a raised eyebrow. 

Johnny just stared back, squinting his eyes at Haechan trying not to sweat but Johnny’s silence was enough confirmation for Haechan to smirky slyly, turning back once again to tend to his food. 

“Hey guys!” The front door swung open as a smiling Yangyang skipped into the dorm, headed straight to the delicious aroma building up in the kitchen. 

“Hey,” Johnny greeted back, “I wasn’t stuttering by the way,” he muttered in Haechan’s direction, “You kids have fun,” He waved at the boys making his escape. 

“You have fun too hyung,” Haechan winked, Johnny just glared in response trying not to give Haechan the satisfaction. 

“Woah where’s he going in such a hurry,” Yangyang asked still smiling from ear to ear. 

“Apparently him and Ten are REALLY hungry,” Haechan smiled back. 

“Oh,” Yangyang laughed thankfully not catching on to Johnny’s nervousness, “By the way this smells so good!” 

“Go sit at the table, I want it to be a surprise. I’m almost done, I swear.”

“Okay!” Yangyang put his things down on the floor and settled into his seat. 

“Alright it’s nothing fancy but here you go,” Haechan placed a bowl in front of Yangyang, “It’s white rice on the bottom and sesame chicken with green bean stir fry on the side,” Haechan looked up nervously, hoping Yangyang would like it. 

“Cute, thank you babe, I’ll enjoy it!”

Haechan grabbed his own bowl and sat next to the cute boy already devouring the food, “I know it might not be traditional or anything but I figured I’d work my way up with trying harder dishes, Kun said this was an easier one to make.” 

“It’s yummy, and the fact that you tried so hard makes it even yummier,” Yangyang giggled stuffing his face. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Haechan breathed a sigh of relief as he started to work on his own bowl of food. 

The boys enjoyed their dinner and worked on cleaning the kitchen together after they finished. Usually the chore of cleaning was one they both would ignore but everything was always more fun when they did it together that it didn’t seem like work. Maybe it was because of how much they would tease each other or make games like ‘if you clean the most dishes you get a kiss wherever you want’, it was definitely a good motivator and they didn’t like to leave a mess for too long anyways because a mess was an invitation for Taeyong and Doyoung to nag at them. 

“Perfect,” Haechan placed his hands on his hips admiring the shining, clean kitchen while Yangyang snuck to hug him from behind. 

“I got you a present,” Yangyang said softly, placing a gentle kiss on Haechan’s neck. 

“I like presents,” Haechan turned to face Yangyang and give him a proper kiss on the lips, “What is it?”

“Come here,” Yangyang skipped over to a bag he’d brought with him, “Here you go!”

It was quite a big sun-shaped pillow with a cute smiley face with blush cheeks, “Woah, this is actually pretty big. How did I not notice you come in with a huge bag,” Haechan laughed, completely delighted to have a big plushy pillow to add to his collection of plushies. 

“Do you like it?” Yangyang bit his lip with anticipation. 

“Of course! Is that even a question? This is the softest pillow ever,” Haechan hugged the pillow to his cheek, squeezing it tight. 

“Yay, I’m happy,” Yangyang grinned. 

Haechan held the pillow to his side and pulled Yangyang in again, “What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, I just felt like getting you something cute,” Yangyang rubbed his nose against Haechan’s. 

“Thank you babe,” Haechan whispered, smiling and pulling Yangyang in for a kiss. He let the pillow drop gently to wrap his arms around Yangyang’s waist while Yangyang sighed into the kiss. Their lips moved slowly for a couple of minutes as they giggled in between breaths occasionally. 

“Should we find a place for Mr. Sun?” Yangyang asked finally pulling away, his eyes still on Haechan’s lips. 

“Yeah let’s go see,” they headed to Haechan’s room, “Hm I think I wanna keep it on my bed as my main decorative pillow, but for now I’ll just keep it with my plushies,” he placed the the sun on top of his other stuffed animals and characters on his chair in the corner of his room. 

“Why not just put it on your bed right now?” Yangyang pointed out confused. 

Haechan smiled and picked Yangyang up to lay him down, “Because I want you in my bed right now, duh,” he grinned ducking down to kiss Yangyang again, harder this time. 

They were getting more comfortable with each other, but they also couldn’t help to still be a little nervous when it came to intimacy. Each time they learned a little bit more about what the other likes and little by little explored each other. The jitters were partly nerves but mostly excitement because everything was still new. 

Haechan broke the contact of their lips to graze Yangyang’s neck and worked his way to his clavicle area, he noticed after some practice and time that this was a super sensitive spot for Yangyang. If it wasn’t Yangyang’s hitched breaths that gave it away, his hands clawing at Haechan’s back definitely did. 

Haechan sat up, straddling Yangyang, pulling his own shirt off and throwing it to the side and then bending down pulling Yangyang’s shirt up slowly as he kissed his tummy area making the boy squirm under him. Haechan took his time to trail upwards and finally pulled the shirt all the way up and over Yangyang’s head, crashing their lips together again as soon as he was free. The kissing was messy, both always got desperate for each other whenever things heated up. 

Haechan continued with his kisses slowly working his way down Yangyang’s body again, reaching the hem of his pants and pausing a bit just to tease. 

“Look at me,” Haechan breathed out, tickling Yangyang’s sensitive skin under the thin fabric as he started to kiss slowly over Yangyang’s half hard dick. Yangyang propped himself up on his elbows and looked down biting his lip and breathing unsteadily while Haechan continued his teasing. He pulled Yangyang’s pants down agonizingly slow, or maybe it just felt that way because of how overheated Yangyang’s body was getting. He kissed and slightly sucked on top of Yangyang’s boxers sending shivers throughout his body despite the sweaty state he was in. 

Haechan finally let Yangyang’s dick swing free from the boxers, getting rid of them. As soon as Haechan’s tongue made contact with Yangyang’s head he let out a deep moan from the back of his throat and he whipped his head to look down again at Haechan’s smooth, plump lips kissing and gliding over his hardening dick. Yangyang slid his hand into Haechan’s messy hair trying his best not to push his head down or pull his hair too hard but Haechan’s tongue swirling and playing around made it really difficult so instead he held on for dear life just trying not to moan too loudly. 

Haechan took his time working his tongue and mouth on Yangyang’s dick, all of their practice taught both how to go longer, prolonging their pleasure. Eventually they fell into a slow rhythm, Haechan fully taking Yangyang into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down while Yangyang did his best to keep his hips down and not thrust into Haechan’s mouth. 

Haechan was still alternating between sliding Yangyang’s dick in his mouth as far as it could go and and retreating to lick long, teasing stripes while his hands squeezed Yangyang’s thighs “Stop,” Yangyang barely got the word out, still breathing heavy. 

“Are you gonna come soon?” 

“No, I just wanna suck you off too,” Yangyang giggled breathlessly, shaking his head out of the trance before he got too lost, already pushing Haechan to lie on his back and pulling his pants down. 

Yangyang hovered over Haechan’s midsection as his hands and fingers explored. He planted soft kisses on Haechan’s chest running his hands up and down Haechan’s sides and finally landing on top of his underwear palming Haechan’s dick as he sucked on his nipple gently. 

They both had their own way of getting the other worked up and Yangyang knew very well that Haechan melted with soft kisses all over his body but especially on the inside of his thighs, which is where he landed swiftly after trailing down from his nipples. 

“Take these off,” Haechan whined impatiently pulling at his underwear. 

“Be patient baby,” Yangyang whispered as he slowly pulled at Haechan’s underwear, centimeter by centimeter it felt like. 

Yangyang continued his kissing and licking at the inside of Haechan’s thighs as his tiny hand wrapped around Haechan’s hard on, beginning to pump slowly. 

“Fuck, faster,” Haechan whined again wrapping his own hand over Yangyang’s to guide him. 

“Stop it,” Yangyang demanded with an icy look, slapping Haechan’s hand away. Haechan snapped his head to look down almost shocked, usually he was the more aggressive one in bed but he wasn’t complaining, it only turned him on more. 

Finally Yangyang took all of Haechan inside his mouth slowly, gaining a stuttering moan as Haechan threw his head back and bit his lip. Yangyang’s mouth was really too much, enough to make Haechan’s hips unintentionally bucked forward making his dick hit the back of Yangyang’s throat. Haechan shot up to say sorry but Yangyang didn’t flinch or gag, he just continued to suck, humming as he did so making Haechan fall back slowly, his eyes fluttering with all the pleasure running through his body. He massaged his fingers through Yangyang’s hair and let the pleasure flow through his body like electricity. 

A few minutes passed before Yangyang pulled off with a loud pop making his way back to Haechan’s mouth to connect their lips again. They kissed roughly, grinding against each other before Yangyang pulled away, “Hey... can we try something?” He asked almost shy. 

“Yeah of course,” Haechan replied running his fingers through Yangyang’s hair. 

Yangyang shifted still hovered over Haechan, opening his mouth but not saying anything. 

“Babe it’s okay, what is it?” 

“Um, it’s okay if you say no. I just wanted to try...”

“Okay?” Haechan nodded encouragingly. 

“I was wondering...” Yangyang cleared his throat, whispering, “If I could try... top?” He was scared to ask even though he thought about what it’d be like if they switched so many times, well as many times as they’ve had sex which was still a low number considering the relationship was relatively new and they were still promoting a lot. As much as he loved getting dicked down by Haechan he couldn’t help but to think about it the other way around. 

Haechan had to bite back a smile looking at Yangyang’s big, innocent eyes get wide as he asked the question. 

“We don’t have to,” Yangyang whispered again. 

“Of course we can,” Haechan giggled pulling Yangyang down to kiss him again. 

“Are you sure?” Yangyang’s eyebrows were turned in with worry. 

“Yeah, I wanted to try too,” Haechan smirked. 

“Really?” Yangyang smiled slowly, his eyes still big. 

“Yeah _really_ , so just fuck me already,” he replied roughly, his patience was wearing thin. He often wondered how it would feel to have Yangyang inside of him, much to Yangyang’s surprise. 

Yangyang shuddered at the words, his eyes dripping heavy with desire, he kissed Haechan one more time before reaching for the lube nearby. He was shaking a bit, seemingly more nervous than Haechan who was completely at ease as if he was expecting this the whole time. Yangyang squeezed a small amount and let the lube warm between his fingers just as Haechan let his legs fall apart. He placed one hand on one of Haechan’s thighs as the other began to circle around Haechan’s hole.

“Have you...?” Yangyang shifted his eyes back and forth not finishing his question. 

“What? Fingered myself?” Haechan offered easily, cocking his head to the side. 

“Y-yeah, have you?”

“Yeah... I thought I should practice, just in case.”

“O-oh, okay just tell me if it hurts or anything,” Yangyang was gently circling the area trying to relax Haechan’s muscles, “Turn around,” he said licking his lips. He kept his fingers massaging the area as Haechan turned to lay with his head and chest down and ass in the air giving Yangyang a perfect view. 

He shuddered again as he used one hand to spread Haechan’s cheeks and the other to continue his massaging, gentle fingers around the rim and back and forth across the opening. 

“Put it in already, fuck,” Haechan groaned impatiently. Yangyang didn’t say anything back he just swirled his pointer finger slowly around the rim one more time, pausing for a second at the entrance before daring to push into Haechan’s inviting hole. He halted to a stop when he felt Haechan’s walls tense up instinctively as his breath caught in his throat making Yangyang bend down to kiss on Haechan’s lower back to help him relax. When he finally felt Haechan unclench he pushed in again, taking his time, “Is it okay?” 

“Y-yeah, yeah it’s good,” Haechan felt a bit of a burn at first admittedly, but luckily Yangyang knew to take it slow and let him adjust with every movement while kissing any available area on Haechan’s body that he could reach, helping his body stay at ease. This is why they worked so well, they both made sure the other was feeling good, it wasn’t fun unless they were both enjoying it. 

After a few minutes of feeling and pushing gently against Haechan’s walls and slowly pumping his finger in and out Yangyang tried a second one, adding a bit more lube, “Are you okay?”

Haechan mumbled an, “I’m fine,” into his pillow before lifting his head slightly and propping it on top of his crossed arms, “Can you put your dick in now, PLEASE?” 

Yangyang stifled a laugh in disbelief of how impatient Haechan was today, “Babe I’m trying to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

“What. You think your monster cock is gonna rip me in half or something?” Haechan scoffed wiggling his butt in Yangyang’s face. 

“Hey! I might not have 10 inches or whatever the fuck but it’s definitely more than my two fingers and you’re still so fucking tight I’m not sure I can even fit a third one in there.”

“Try it then,” Haechan challenged. Yangyang almost spit out a comeback but instead he slapped Haechan’s ass cheek making him gasp loudly. 

“Sorry, did that hurt?” He asked half mockingly, half to really be sure, lightly squeezing the cheek he’d just slapped.

“No, just fuck me up already,” Haechan groaned and Yangyang slapped his ass a couple of more times gaining a more desperate gasp with each one. He twisted his fingers inside of Haechan’s ass searching for a sensitive area and then scissored his fingers slowly stretching out the walls finally adding a third one, this time working a little bit faster to open Haechan up. He put his free hand on Haechan’s lower back, gently rubbing him as his legs started to shake with all of the sensitivity. 

Haechan whined loudly when Yangyang suddenly removed his fingers and started to tease his opening with his dick instead. He spread Haechan’s cheeks again, lined himself up, and slowly pushed his hips forward watching as Haechan’s hole swiftly swallowed Yangyang’s dick inch by inch. Just the sight made his body tremble weakly, not to mention Haechan’s unreserved loud, stretched out moan making his entire being shiver even more. 

“ _A-ah-ah_!” it almost sounded like Haechan was crying. 

“Should I stop?” Yangyang asked worried. 

“Fuck no!” Haechan yelled as he pushed his ass backwards making Yangyang bottom out with a choke. That’s all it took for Yangyang to get the courage to fuck Haechan up just like he wanted. He started thrusting in a steady rhythm, their uneven breathing and sound of slapping skin filling the air. 

“ _Faster_ ,” Haechan demanded, and Yangyang followed suit, holding onto Haechan’s hips for guidance. 

“Hard—“ Haechan started to demand again but Yangyang didn’t let him finish, he just began slamming into Haechan, “A-ah! Fuck!” he cried, slightly falling forward with all the force, whimpering and holding back tears as Yangyang increased his pace. 

Yangyang had his head thrown back, reeling in this brand new feeling while trying to hold on longer and not end too quickly. It was everything he thought and more, better than how Haechan felt in his dreams, he was determined to spend all of his strength tonight and fuck into oblivion. He regained his senses after savagely fucking into Haechan roughly for several minutes straight when he realized the whimpers were getting louder and starting to sound more like real crying. He leaned forward in surprise, “Baby I’m sorry, are you okay?” He stilled his hips momentarily, one hand massaging Haechan’s hip bone and the other gently soothing his arched back. 

Yangyang’s dick slipped out as Haechan dropped his hips and turned around onto his back almost melting into the mattress and Yangyang was ready to cut their session early before Haechan murmured, “Let me get on top.”

“Huh? I thought I was starting to hurt you,” Yangyang stroked Haechan’s wet cheek, wiping a tear from his face. 

“No I _liked_ it,” Haechan smirked, lifting himself up again and pushing Yangyang down on his back and climbing on top. 

“You’re such a freak,” Yangyang sighed, a bit amazed at Haechan’s power as a bottom. 

“Yes, yes I am,” Haechan teased as he straddled Yangyang and lined himself up. 

“W-wow,” Yangyang shuddered breathlessly as Haechan slid down and began to roll his hips with such perfect movement that Yangyang wondered how he could be this good with no prior experience before him.

“I watched a lot of videos,” Haechan said as if he could read Yangyang’s mind. Yangyang didn’t care anymore though, he was too lost in this feeling. He loved the way he felt like a perfect fit inside of Haechan, like their bodies were made for each other. His vision was starting to fade, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Suddenly it occurred to Yangyang that Haechan’s dick was left abandoned, leaking against Yangyang’s stomach as Haechan continued his rocking movement. 

Haechan must’ve not been expecting Yangyang to grab his dick and start pumping it because his hand flew over his mouth covering a muffled cry. Their breathing and sounds got louder as they both matched each other’s rhythm, Haechan slamming down onto Yangyang’s dick and Yangyang’s hands fisted around Haechan’s dick at the same speed. 

“I’m close, a-ah,” Haechan’s body started to fold in, his hips were stuttering, every single stroke was curving Yangyang’s dick right into his prostate. 

“Me too,” Yangyang panted, not letting his hand slow down. Before Haechan could stutter anything else out a loud cry escaped his mouth followed by a string of curses as he came right into Yangyang’s hand and tummy in spurts. He tried to keep his hips going for the sake of Yangyang’s still fully hard dick inside of him, despite the rush of the orgasm hitting him in waves. 

“I can’t— put me on my back, my legs aren’t working anymore.”

“It’s okay Haechannie, I don’t have to—“

“NOW!” He demanded again, Yangyang rushed to lay Haechan down, “ _Move,_ ” he didn’t dare argue, his body was too hungry to finish anyways. 

Yangyang buried his face in Haechan’s neck, thrusting hard but lazily, practically begging his body to relieve him of the tightness building up in his abdomen, “Please,” he whimpered. 

“Come on,” Haechan whispered, his hands deep in Yangyang’s scalp and legs wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, “Let go,” he growled, “Come on babe,” another breathless whisper as his own dick twitched and spilled a belated bit of cum to join the rest. 

Yangyang was choking back desperate sounds with every thrust chasing the build up to its peak and with one more slam into Haechan’s hole Yangyang screamed a very loud “Fuck!” Someone definitely had to hear that. He held himself against Haechan’s body tightly as if he could reach any deeper inside of him, his dick pulsing, releasing inside of Haechan, throbbing even more so with Haechan clenching around him. 

Yangyang slid out of Haechan and his shaky arms collapsed, burying his face again in Haechan’s neck. 

“Ew, you totally just came inside of me,” Haechan huffed, catching his breath. 

“Oh sorry,” Yangyang was still seeing stars, trying to come down from his high. 

“I’m kidding, that was hot,” Haechan giggled. 

“You ARE a freak,” Yangyang mumbled already getting sleepy. 

“Before you get tired, I think we should clean up,” Haechan yawned. 

“One more minute,” Yangyang groaned, not wanting to move even though he was undoubtedly crushing Haechan under him with his full dead weight. He untucked his face and forced his eyes open, taken aback slightly when he looked at Haechan. He was a fucked up, sweaty mess but he still managed to look so pretty under the dim evening light. 

Haechan managed a lazy smile and leaned up with all his strength to give Yangyang one last kiss. Which Yangyang gladly received and ducked down to kiss him back, the kiss giving him the extra energy to get up from the bed. 

“Oh shit, the bed is a mess,” Yangyang finally snapped back to reality. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna walk tomorrow,” Haechan groaned as he stretched his already sore legs. 

“Sorry,” Yangyang laughed shyly. 

“I asked for it,” Haechan shrugged, getting up to toss the sheets, “Let’s hurry up and shower before I change my mind.”

They took the quickest shower of their life, not even washing their hair, mostly just making sure to wash the sweat and cum off their bodies. Haechan grabbed clean blankets to throw on his bed while Yangyang threw on one of Haechan’s shirts to sleep in. 

“That was fun,” Yangyang yawned as the boys cuddled closely, wrapped up warmly underneath the freshly washed sheets. 

“Thanks for being so careful,” Haechan smiled sleepily, “But next time just fuck me up.”

“I thought I did,” Yangyang scrunched his nose. 

“Hm you could get crazier,” Haechan sighed nonchalantly. 

“YOU are fucking crazy,” Yangyang sighed with a smile, pulling Haechan closer to him, “I love you,” he said with a kiss to Haechan’s forehead. 

“Love you too,” Haechan slurred. 

Just another date, another night spent together. They made sure to take advantage of spending as much time together knowing that anything could change at any time, a tour could separate them for months, WayV could go back to promoting in China. Luckily corona was sort of a blessing for them, for now they could see each other often but still it never seemed like enough. But at least they could wake up to each other, it was definitely their favorite part of spending the night together, aside from being raging hormonal, young boys. 

“I love you,” as long as their night ended with these words, everything was at peace. Even during the hard times and days where it wasn’t so perfect, at the end of the day they knew still that they could get through anything with each other, with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there was a hint at Johnten, maybe I’ll write about them later 😉


End file.
